Le Triomphe de la Logique
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Mother of Tears. Hermione a des difficultés à choisir un époux avant la date limité imposée par la Loi sur le Mariage. Elle obtient de l'aide d'une source totalement inattendue.


Note d'Aë: C'est une des quasi tous publics qui me tenait à cœur. Ok, c'est pas pour les pitis nenfants car Sev parle de ses capacités sexuelles. Mais il ne nous les démontre pas en long, en large (lui) et en travers (le lit).

Brrref.

Chuis au travail (dernière semaine à plus de 60 heures ! OMG vous imaginez pas mon Bonheur ^^) donc j'évite le « trop tentant », car y a pas de douche froide à disposition. ^^

.

Sinon, j'ai activement commencé ma recherche de nouvel emploi, avec très peu de réponses (pour 25-30 cv envoyés, un entretien prévu, une attente de réponse pour une négociation de salaire sans avoir passé l'entretien correspondant, et… c'est tout).

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc, appartiennent à JKR et affiliés. L'histoire, Bellissima Eros et le talent sont à Mother of Tears, le principe de la Mariage Law à WIKTT, la VF à moi ^^

oOoOoOo

Le Triomphe de la Logique

.

Hermione s'assit, désespérée. Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant qu'elle ne doive choisir un mari, ou elle devrait faire face à son châtiment: laisser le Ministère choisir pour elle. Placer son destin entre les mains de celui-ci était une perspective désastreuse. Elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde laisser le moindre d'entre ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés choisir une paire de chaussettes pour elle, alors l'unique compagnon de sa vie! Et Lucius Malfoy avait de l'influence dans les hautes sphères, ces temps-ci.

Elle était seule dans la salle de séjour du 12 square Grimmaurd, la maison d'Harry Potter, et le siège de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre se sentaient toujours libres de débarquer fréquemment à l'improviste et de s'y réunir. Certains y restaient aussi parfois pour la nuit. Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça, tout du moins avec la plupart de ses invités. La lutte contre les Forces du Mal était loin d'être terminée. Le Lord Noir avait beau être mort, il y avait une foule de ses mignons toujours bien là, et qui auraient adoré reprendre le flambeau. L'ordre avait toujours pas mal de travail.

Hermione avait un petit tas de rouleaux de parchemin sur son giron, une pile de propositions de mariage. Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où elle prendrait sa décision, mais c'était un choix impossible. Elle ne voulait épouser aucun des hommes qui lui avaient demandé sa main, et celui qu'elle avait espéré épouser ne voulait pas d'elle, ou, tout du moins, pas de cette manière.

« Vous travaillez dur, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione leva les yeux, surprise. Elle n'avait pas entendu qui que ce soit entrer. La profonde et sombre voix était celle du Professeur Snape, son ancien enseignant de Potions et membre de l'Ordre.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, oui, je suppose » répondit-elle. Sa quête de la Décision était arrivée à une impasse, et elle avait bien besoin d'une distraction. C'était réellement une quête sans espoir. Elle pourrait très bien juste toutes les jeter en l'air et voir laquelle retomberait le recto vers elle, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Comment vous portez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une vois basse, approchant une chaise d'elle.

« Pas très bien » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'ai toujours pas la plus petite idée de qui choisir. C'est sans espoir, je suppose. » Sa voix était morose.

« Peut-être puis-je vous aider » dit-il.

« Comment ? » s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. « C'est moi qui doit me marier dans trois jours, à peu de choses près, pas vous ! Comment pourriez-vous bien m'aider ? »

Snape ne brisa pas son expression de calme ironique, mais arqua un sourcil. « Comment, Miss Granger ? En vous apportant un point de vue impartial, bien évidemment. Une analyse détachée. Puisque l'émotion ne vous a pas apporté une décision claire, peut-être la logique et la raison vous apporteront un meilleur résultat.

Hermione ravala une soudaine envie de rire hystériquement. Y avait-il un scénario plus improbable? Le Professeur Snape l'aidant à choisir un mari ?

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il, amenant sa main sur la pile de parchemins. Hermione se surprit à les lui tendre. Snape les parcourut d'un air interrogatif, un sourcil s'élevant devant l'un, secouant doucement la tête ou fronçant les sourcils devant les autres. Après avoir lu le dernier d'entre eux, il leva les yeux vers elle, perplexe.

« Je vois un Weasley dans le lot, mais aucun de ses frères. Ron ne vous en a pas envoyé un ?

-Non » dit-elle tout bas, fixant obstinément ses mains. « Il ne veut pas se marier jeune. »

Elle fit de son mieux pour garder une voix égale, mais ses émotions la trahirent quand même.

« Il pense que la loi va être levée dans quelques années et qu'alors je pourrais quitter celui que j'aurai dû épouser pour me remarier avec lui. Il croit que je devrais choisir son frère Percy et divorcer plus tard. » Elle s'interrompit. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour agir ainsi. Je ne crois pas en le fait de se marier avec quelqu'un, dans le seul but de la plaquer ensuite. Ce serait cruel et ce serait malhonnête. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Vous dites donc que vous resterez avec celui que vous épouserez, même si la loi est annulée ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Je le ferais probablement. C'est ainsi que j'ai été élevée. Je me sentirais obligée d'au moins essayer.

Snape la regarda longuement d'un air qu'elle ne put comprendre. Peut-être la voyait-il comme folle, ou désespérément moldue. Ce qu'elle était probablement.

« Bien » commença-t-il rapidement de son ton ironique et pragmatique. « Passons-les en revue, voulez-vous. Nous les prendrons un à la fois et les évaluerons selon leurs actifs et passifs. Il la regarda par-dessus son nez. « Le bon, le mauvais, et le déplorable. »

Hermione acquiesça et étouffa un gloussement. Peut-être serait-ce au moins divertissant, à défaut d'autre chose.

Snape saisit un parchemin. « Candidat numéro un » prononça-t-il majestueusement. « Remus Lupin ».

« Attendez, Professeur » l'interrompit Hermione. « Vous ne pouvez être objectif avec lui. Vous le détestez ! »

Snape la gratifia d'un regard dépréciatif. « Non, Miss Granger. Je ne le déteste pas. Je ne l'apprécie pas. Il y a une différence. Et il est possible de rester objectif quelque soit le sujet, si l'on possède l'esprit adéquat. Dans ce cas, de toute façon, soyez assurée de ma complète impartialité. Ils m'inspirent tous le même mépris. »

Hermione réprima un sourire à cette touche d'humour snapien.

« Continuons » dit-il inexorablement. « Remus Lupin, ses bons côtés. Il doit bien en avoir… » Snape médita quelques instants. « Lupin est un membre loyal de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est acceptablement intelligent, correctement bel homme… Je suppose, et il a un caractère doux et gentil, en dehors des jours du mois où il hurle à la lune. Et il est plutôt apprécié. Votre ami Harry Potter approuverait sûrement votre couple. Et votre nouvelle belle-famille serait tellement folle de joie que son fils épouse qui que ce soit qu'ils vous adoreraient probablement, peu importe qui vous êtes. » Snape lui jeta un œil. « Un autre point positif : vous pourrez pratiquer votre formidable technique de confection des potions, puisque vous auriez chaque mois à faire la Tue-loup. »

Après s'être assis plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, Snape continua. « Et maintenant, ses mauvais côtés. Le plus évident en premier : c'est un loup-garou. Numéro deux: puisqu'il est un loup-garou, il a des difficultés à obtenir un emploi bien payé. Vous aurez sûrement à apporter de quoi remplir la marmite. Il devra élever les enfants, ce qui est éminemment préférable, puisqu'ils seront certainement également des loups-garous. Les lycanthropes enfantent presque toujours des lycanthropes. Il s'interrompit. "Oh, j'y pense, il y a un autre effet secondaire au fait d'être un loup-garou dont vous ne devez sans doute pas être au courant. Un certain nombre d'entre eux est impuissant, en dehors des deux ou trois jours précédant leur transformation mensuelle. Je n'ai aucune idée de si Remus Lupin est un de ceux affectés de cette manière, ne m'étant jamais préoccupé de sa vie sexuelle. Si vous l'épousez et êtes des femmes qui apprécient l'acte charnel, cela risque d'être frustrant pour vous. »

Hermione rougit furieusement. Entendre son Professeur de Potions parler avec désinvolture de sexe était stressant.

« A côté de ses problèmes de lycanthropie, Remus Lupin est plus âgé que vous de vingt-deux ans, Et s'il est gentil et doux, sa personnalité est tout à fait terne comparée à la vôtre. Vous n'êtes que feu et éclat, là où il est pâleur et simplicité. Je crois réellement qu'il vous ennuierait rapidement. » Snape posa le parchemin de Remus face cache sur ses genoux, puis en pris un autre.

« Candidat suivant » lâcha-t-il sèchement. «Percy Weasley. » Il émit un son étouffé et roula des yeux. « Voyons voir ça » dit-il d'une vois traînante. « Les bons points. M. Percy Weasley est un spécimen physiquement impressionnant. Il est jeune, grand, en bonne santé, et bel homme. Il est également plutôt intelligent. Et il n'est pas un loup-garou. Il travaille dur et est ambitieux, et si dédié à sa carrière qu'il ne laissera rien en travers de son chemin qui puisse empêcher son succès. Il aurait dû être un Serpentard. Ses parents son Arthur et Molly, ce qui vous donnerait d'agréables beaux-parents. C'est tout. »

« Mauvais points » continua-t-il significativement, son ton prenant de l'ampleur avec emphase. « Percy Weasley est pompeux, plein d'autosatisfaction, un petit fat poseur. Alors qu'il peut être d'une écœurante obséquiosité envers ses supérieurs, il sera hautainement exaspérant dans son foyer. Peu importe le sujet, Miss Granger, il aura toujours raison. Il ne vous écoutera jamais. Et même si son erreur est prouvée, il trouvera tout de même un moyen de vous en blâmer. Il n'a aucune imagination, aucun moyen de ne faire ne serait-ce que considérer votre point de vue. Un esprit formellement et rigoureusement borné. Délicieux. » Il plaça le parchemin à l'envers par-dessus celui de Lupin et attrapa le suivant.

« Neville Longdubat » prononça-t-il sardoniquement. « Points positifs. » Il lui jeta un œil par-dessus son nez. « Supposons que lorsqu'il ne prépare pas de potion, il a des points positifs. M. Longdubat est doux, gentil, honnête et entier. Il est loyal et courageux. Il n'est pas toujours celui que vous pourriez vouloir à vos côtés lorsque vous combattez en temps de guerre, mais si vous vous retournez, il sera là. De la chair à canon volontaire. »

« Maintenant, les points négatifs. » Il réussit à avoir l'air à la fois lugubre et cinglant alors qu'il la regardait intensément. « Il est minable, à côté de votre intelligence. Vous pourriez discuter un peu du quotidien, plaisanter. Mais… Toutes choses bien considérées… L'ennui n'est vraisemblablement pas la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un… Je suppose. » Il prit le suivant et arqua un sourcil.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Victor Krum. Hmph. Il existe des flopées de jeunes sorcières qui vous provoqueraient en duel, même après le Styx, pour une chance de l'épouser. Les points positifs de Victor : il est riche et célèbre. Vous seriez jalousée par toutes ces groupies qui le poursuivent. Il est très intelligent et très accompli. Il n'est pas bel homme mais il est jeune, fort, et en bonne santé.

Snape soupira et laissa tomber le papier sur ses genoux avant de regarder sombrement Hermione. « Points négatifs. Saviez-vous que la famille toute entière était partisane du Lord Noir ? Ils l'étaient, et ils le sont toujours. Tous. Ils ont gardé Victor neutre, puisqu'il était sous l'œil du public, mais même s'il clame être contre les forces du Mal, il a été élevé dans une maison adepte de magie noire. La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, Miss Granger. Epousez-le et vous vivrez en Bulgarie, coupée de la protection de l'Ordre. Vous finirez probablement le reste de votre courte et jeune vie dans un lointain nid de sorciers noirs. Et ils vont vous adorer. » Il abaissa le parchemin de Victor pour prendre le suivant. Hermione le regarda réprimer un sourire.

« Tom, le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveux. Imaginable ! » Snape avait à présent l'air de se retenir de rire. « Oh, voyons ça. Les bons côtés du vieux Tom. Il a du cran. Il a un emploi bien rémunéré, et il possède sa propre affaire. Mauvais côtés. C'est un imbécile, plus laid encore que je ne le suis, et il a la finesse d'un troll des montagnes. Il peut casser une noix entre ses doigts et vous casserait probablement les doigts si vous ne faites pas attention. Il a quarante ans de plus que vous et il lui manque des dents. Fin de l'histoire. »

Hermione gloussa et dut faire face à un regard ironique, accompagné d'un amorcement de sourire.

« Le dernier. Oh, oui. M. Lockhart. Apparemment, il a recouvré suffisamment de mémoire pour sortir de Sainte Mangouste. Hmm. Bons côtés : Gilderoy Lockhart a un sourire délicieusement enfantin et est bel homme. Mauvais côtés : il est totalement incompétent dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, et totalement obnubilé par lui-même. Peut-être souhaite-t-il vous épouser pour obtenir une secrétaire. Eh bien, nous avons fait le tour de ceux-là » conclut-il sèchement.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur ? » demanda Hermione en souriant. « Lequel choisisseriez-vous pour moi ?

-Aucun d'entre eux » dit-il, récupérant la pile de parchemins pour la lui rendre avant de fouiller dans ses robes. Il en extirpa un parchemin impeccablement roulé et le lui tendit.

Les doigts d'Hermione tremblaient alors qu'elle le défaisait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait que c'était, si ?

« Vous ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule, après l'avoir parcouru.

« Oui, Hermione. A mon avis, je suis celui qui vous est le mieux assorti. Même si je dois admettre avoir quelques préjugés en ma propre faveur, je me vois toujours comme étant le seul choix logique. »

Hermione ne fit que le regarder. Le Professeur Snape lui proposait de l'épouser ? Elle était éberluée ! Snape se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Considérons-moi sous la même lumière que vos autres prétendants. » Il la regarda, plein d'ironie. « Nous commencerons par mes mauvais côtés. Ils sont particulièrement nombreux, et si nous nous en débarrassons en premier, mes qualités seront plus fraîches dans votre esprit. »

« Point négatif numéro un : Je suis laid. » Immédiatement, Hermione émit ses sons de protestations, mais il leva une main pour l'interrompre. « Vous êtes gentille, Hermione, mais je suis laid. Désavantage numéro deux : j'ai un très mauvais caractère. J'ai aussi mauvais caractère que mauvaise allure. Mauvais côté numéro trois : je vous ai terriblement traitée lorsque vous étiez à l'école. Vous avez à présent une chance de me punir pour cela. Numéro quatre : j'ai un passé ignoble. J'ai été élevé dans une maison adepte de magie noire, l'ait pratiquée dès que j'ai été en âge de tenir une baguette, et j'ai rejoint les mangemorts à l'âge de dix-huit ans. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour atténuer mes erreurs en combattant pour la Lumière et travaillant pour l'Ordre, mais… on ne peut changer son passé. On ne peut pas réellement défaire ses erreurs. J'ai fait, et vu faire des choses, ou échoué à empêcher des choses, qui me hanteront le reste de ma vie. »

« En cinquième place : je suis unanimement détesté par tous ceux qui ont un jour suivi mon cours, ce qui correspond à qui que ce soit ayant été à Poudlard durant les dix-huit dernières années. Si vous m'épousez, personne ne comprendra, tout le monde va désapprouver, et probablement vous éviter ou se moquer de vous. Oh, je suis également plus âgé de vingt-deux ans, et un Serpentard. »

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle. « Maintenant, mes qualités, Hermione. Car j'en ai. Laissez moi vous les lister, pas nécessairement dans l'ordre de leur importance. Avantage numéro un : je n'ai pas de proches. Vous n'aurez pas de belle-famille pour vous ennuyer. Ma pauvre mère est morte lorsque j'étais tout petit,…

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? » l'interrompit Hermione.

« D'abus » répondit-il rapidement. « Et mon père, heureusement, en a rencontré sa juste récompense. » Snape émit la fin de sa phrase ironique entre ses dents serrées, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Second avantage : je suis assez fortuné pour vous offrir une vie confortable. Ma maison a deux bibliothèques (deux, Hermione !) et un laboratoire très grand et très bien équipé. Le troisième point est mon intelligence. Je suis au moins aussi intelligent que vous l'êtes, si ce n'est plus, quoiqu'il soit possible que vous soyez peut-être réellement plus intelligente que moi ! La moindre supériorité que je puisse avoir est due à mon surplus d'expérience. Je partage également avec vous différents centres d'intérêts. Pensez aux conversations stimulantes, Hermione, aux discussions érudites. Pensez à nos collaborations, nos expérimentations communes. Je doute pouvoir vous ennuyer. Si tout le reste échoue, vous pourrez toujours en débattre avec moi. Vous pourrez même gagner. »

« Quatrième qualité. » Il la regarda, son regard noir rencontrant franchement le sien. « Je suis un utilisateur émérite de l'art de Belissima Eros.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'art du sexe outrageusement incroyable.

-Oh, stop ! Vous vous moquez de moi ! Cela n'existe pas !

-Oh, si, Hermione, même si c'est devenu un art méconnu. Il n'a pas été enseigné en Grande-Bretagne ou dans la plus grande partie de l'Europe depuis quelques siècles, en dehors de l'Académie Romaine de Magie, il y a vingt ans, où j'ai terminé mon Master de Potions. « A Rome, fait comme les romains », et chaque sorcier romain s'est battu en duel pour pouvoir assister à ces cours en particulier. Bien sûr, moi aussi.

-Des cours de sexe ? A l'école ? » Hermione était atterrée. C'était inimaginable.

« Pas des cours de sexe, Hermione.

-Ce serait beaucoup trop banal ! Bellissima Eros est l'étude du plaisir. C'est l'étude du corps humain et de ses points et zones érogènes, les modèles magiques qui produisent le désir et la passion. On peut jouer du corps comme d'un instrument, pour qui est suffisamment expérimenté pour cela. Il y a des années que je n'ai pas pratiqué, depuis qu'il a été démontré que cela entraîne une addiction, et, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais aucune envie d'une relation à long terme. Mais, comme pour le vol sur balai, une fois appris, il ne peut être oublié… »

Il la fixa de son regard hypnotique. « Je peux vous apporter l'extase au-delà de vos rêves les plus fous, Hermione. Pendant des heures. Je peux vous donner du plaisir jusqu'à l'épuisement… Si vous m'épousez. »

Hermione le railla nerveusement pour cacher son embarras.

« Les hommes exagèrent toujours leurs capacités ! Ils croient toujours être de parfaits étalons !

-Laissez-moi vous offrir une démonstration » murmura-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse enregistrer l'information, Snape s'était rapproché d'elle, s'installant sur la place la plus proche d'elle, sur le canapé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'amena doucement vers lui, ses doigts massant ses joues et ses tempes et se glissant entre les mèches de ses cheveux pour atteindre son cuir chevelu. Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement sur les siennes en de petits baisers, les grignotant, alors que ses mains chaudes jouaient sur elle. Il embrassa sa lèvre supérieure, sa lèvre inférieure, les petits plis de ses commissures… Sa bouche commença à cajoler la sienne, l'ouvrant, des tremblements la parcourant rapidement alors que le bout de ses doigts traçait ce qui semblait être un patron d'excitation sur son visage, sa gorge et sa nuque.

Sa manière de la toucher tintait à travers sa peau, vibrant dans ses os, faisant fleurir de lancinants frissons, une faim sur tout son corps. C'était une vague de désir qui la laissait s'abandonner à lui, la bouche ouverte pour le laisser l'embrasser intimement et profondément, sa langue la chatouillant, semblant vouloir tirer hors d'elle chacun de ses souffles. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi, jamais été embrassée ainsi. Ses mains, insistantes, lançaient de chaudes vagues de douceur en elle.

Sa peau était chaude et affamée. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Une excitation vertigineuse grandissait en elle, la remuant, et une soudaine urgence grossissait dans son intimité. Elle haleta brusquement et s'éloigna, n'attrapant ses mains que pour les éloigner d'elle, son cœur affolé et sa respiration presque transformée en sanglot. Elle était choquée, horrifiée, mais euphorique de sentir qu'elle avait presque été violée, agréablement violée. C'était une sensation confuse et embarrassante.

Snape regarda implacablement ses yeux de ses orbes d'agate noire, dans lesquelles on aurait pu se noyer.

« Vous ne voulez pas réellement que je m'arrête, à présent, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il avec ce qui sembla être la voix la plus érotique qu'Hermione ait jamais entendue.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Snape était presque effrayant de séduction. La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, même si elle savait devoir l'arrêter. Et elle savait qu'il était très, très conscient. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus vulnérable ou fragile de toute sa vie.

Alors qu'elle lui rendait son regard, confuse de sa faiblesse, elle vit la dure ténacité de ses yeux s'adoucir. Un éclair de quelque chose de gentil apparut en eux, et un air presque contrit s'installer sur son visage. « Pardonnez-moi, Hermione » soupira-t-il. « Vous êtes intacte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, clignant des yeux contre ses exaspérantes larmes de gêne.

« Si je l'avais su, je ne serais venu vers vous aussi ardemment que je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé. »

Hermione détourna les yeux. Son corps était toujours tremblant et son souffle toujours inégal. Elle se sentait embrumée par sa confusion et son embarras. Quelque chose dans sa voix la toucha d'une manière que ses mains et ses lèvres caressantes n'avaient pas abordée.

« Hermione. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Il y a un autre avantage à m'épouser. Je me soucie réellement de vous. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. »

Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle et se leva comme pour partir. Le visage qui était baissé vers elle était celui qu'elle avait vu les huit dernières années, mais un instant il fut débarrassé de tous ces murs et barrières desquelles ils s'entouraient. Un instant, il fut vulnérable, et ce fut ce qui, soudainement, la décida, ce moment de vulnérabilité, avant qu'elle ne voie son armure sardonique se remettre en place. Ce moment et la lueur de gentillesse qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux.

« Oui, professeur » dit-elle. « Je vais vous épouser. »

Snape s'immobilisa. Il eut l'air stupéfié quelques instants. Il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'accepte, et, durant une seconde, Hermione vit un flash d'une joie éblouissante passer au travers de son armure. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais ce petit instant fut suffisant. Snape récupéra rapidement sa caractéristique expression de calme, voir d'indifférente, ironie. Il arqua un sourcil et s'accorda un petit sourire satisfait.

« Excellent, Miss Granger. Je savais que la logique triompherait. J'avais une grande confiance en vos capacités de raisonnement déductif. »

Hermione cacha sa soudaine vague de tendresse et lui renvoya un regard emprunt de sa propre ironie. « Oh, eh bien, Professeur. Ce sont, après tout, vos arguments probants qui m'ont finalement menée à voir la lumière de la raison ! »

Snape la regarda d'un air de suffisance interrogative alors qu'il lui présentait le bon parchemin et une plume d'oie. « Votre humilité à reconnaître mon génie est une preuve de votre esprit supérieur ! »

Hermione signa la proposition et elle disparut dans un gai petit « pop » pour rejoindre le Ministère.

« Comme du vôtre » répliqua-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

Snape se rassit à nouveau à ses côtés et, en un mouvement souple, l'attira contre lui.

« Dites-moi, Hermione, laquelle de mes perles d'irréprochable sagesse vous a poussée à prendre cette décision ? Peut-être était-ce celle-ci ? » Il l'embrassa sensuellement, plongeant sur sa bouche de manière à ce que, le souffle court, elle contemple leurs futurs délices bien plus intimes.

« Cela aurait pu être le cas » soupira-t-elle s'être difficilement écartée de lui. « Je pense réellement que cela aurait pu être le cas. Mais tout bien considéré, vous êtes vraiment le seul choix logique pour moi. »

Moqueuse, elle lui sourit. « Et la vie avec vous en sera jamais ennuyeuse ! »

Snape lui sourit en retour, d'un vrai sourire. Une malice espiègle brilla dans ses yeux. « Jamais » soupira-t-il en l'attirant pour un autre baiser.

oOoOoOo

Note d'Aë: "le bon, le mauvais et le déplorable": jeu de mot avec « le bon la brute et le truand »…

Voici. Un autre os de Mother of Tears va arriver bientôt ^^

Et ça sera également une ML ^^


End file.
